


A Luthor in love

by orphan_account



Series: Supercorp fluff and smut [5]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, Porn With Plot, Smut, Strap-Ons, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 07:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11939454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lena is in love with Kara, who Lena is certain doesn't feel the same. Supergirl is in love with Lena, but Lena can't love her back.Angsty, with a happy ending. Lots of smut, lots of feels.





	A Luthor in love

KARA

She flew lazily above the city, lost in thought. The sun had gone for the day, and for a brief moment, she nearly considered following it over the horizon. She missed the warmth and comfort of it. 

She sighed, shaking the thought from her head. Turning her attention to the city, she listened hard, scanning buildings and waiting for the inevitable disaster to strike. Aside from a few minor car accidents, a robbery, and a small apartment fire, this particular Saturday had been a calm one for the city. Therefore, a somewhat boring one for the hero. A dog stuck in a tree had been the highlight of her day. She had been puzzled about how it may have gotten there, until a teenage boy claimed the dog. His star stuck eyes and the very, very long hug he gave her answered that particular question. 

Her cell phone buzzed and she held her breath, pulling it from her boot. Her face broke into a wide smile as she read the text.

LENA: Dinner?

Kara’s hands shook a little and she nearly dropped her phone in her excitement to respond.

KARA: You have to ask? It’s like you don’t know me at all.

Kara tried to regulate her breathing as she waited for Lena’s response. It came quickly.

LENA: Oh I know you, alright. I already ordered. Now. Think you can get here before I eat all the potstickers? 

Kara snorted a laugh, typing a quick reply.

KARA: I dare you.

She shoved her phone back into her boot and flew quickly to the roof of LCorp, changing into the spare clothes she kept hidden there. She stuffed her suit into her bag and slid her glasses onto her nose, her smile never ceasing. By the time she landed in the shadow of the building, her hair was back in a messy bun and Supergirl was Kara Danvers once more. 

She waved at the security guard, who waved back, smiling. She had been here so often that the employees here probably spoke to her more than their own families. She thought about that briefly on the ride up in the elevator. She and Lena had been friends for nearly a year now, seeing each other most days. She would gently pry the overworked CEO from her desk, practically force feeding her. They rarely went out, spending most of their time either at Lena’s office or Kara’s apartment to avoid the cameras that followed Lena everywhere she went. That worked for Kara. It made it a little less rude for her to check her phone and rush off with a hasty excuse. 

Keeping her hero identity from Lena had been a bit of a struggle. Not so much in the actual keeping of the secret, really. Lena never asked why she had to leave suddenly, accepting whatever silly excuse that tumbled from Kara’s lips first. She never seemed to notice when Kara had a slip of the tongue, saying things a human wouldn’t. She seemed blissfully unaware of Kara’s discomfort when Lena brought up anything to do with aliens, and Kara was grateful.

No. The struggle was not telling her, simply because Kara desperately wanted to. Lena was her best friend… she deserved to know. But the D.E.O. had forbidden it, for a few reasons. Mostly… she was a Luthor. Obviously, the D.E.O. was hesitant to trust Lena because her family was made up of absolute lunatics, of the alien murdering variety. When Kara flipped out, ranting about judging people on their own merits, Alex brought her down with a big dose of reality. Lena was already a target, forcing Supergirl to save her dozens of times. Being friends with her was dangerous enough, but if she knew who Kara was? Alex reminded Kara of the time Alex had been turned into a weapon against her own sister. 

“Crazy things happen to the people who know who you are, Kara. We love you, and it’s worth it for us, in the end, because… well, because we love you. But we get kidnapped and possessed and… well, just yanked around a lot, basically. What you have with Lena right now is safe for her. Do you really want to risk that?”

The elevator dinged, snapping Kara out of her thoughts. As the doors slid open, she quickly collected herself. She didn’t see Jess at her desk, and noticed her computer screen was dark. Good for her, home before nine for once. The devoted secretary frequently stayed as late as Lena, which meant Jess probably made it home after eleven most nights.

Kara knocked lightly on the door of Lena’s office before letting herself in. She smelled pizza and potstickers, and the delicious scent reminded her of how hungry she was. When her eyes found Lena’s, though, thoughts of food fled her mind. 

Lena’s green eyes were bright and her smile wide as she stood, stepping away from her desk to greet Kara. The blonde took in her tight black dress and the way her heels made her legs look miles long, blushing brightly when she realized she had been staring as Lena sauntered over. Hopefully she hadn’t noticed. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and pulled her into a hug. Kara’s arms loosely circled her waist, hugging back gladly. After a moment, Lena pulled back a bit to look into Kara’s face, their arms still holding each other gently. Biting her lip seductively, an eyebrow raised, Lena spoke with a teasing lilt in her voice.

“Hungry?”

Kara went pale, her eyes widened as she pulled away, forcing herself not to stutter. 

“Yeah. I mean… yeah. Food. Like, pizza food, not… yeah.” Kara cleared her throat, her blush returning full force, and she refused to look at Lena as she grabbed the food from the desk and headed for the couch. She didn’t notice the smirk on the other woman’s face as she followed, sitting close enough that their elbows brushed as they began to eat.

In the comfortable silence, Kara was lost in thought. She had begun to realize about two months ago that the way she looked at Lena wasn’t entirely… friendly. She had never caught herself staring at another friend the way she did the CEO. Never considered the shape of their lips or marveled at the softness of their skin. It was slightly worrisome. She had never been attracted to a woman before, but that wasn’t what bothered her. She wasn’t one to worry over sexual identity, people like who they like, as far as she’s concerned. No. What she was afraid of was her growing feelings for the other woman. Attraction was one thing. She could handle that. But these feelings… that was something else entirely. The desire to make Lena happy, to see her smile… that much she could deal with without stress. Friends want that. But the sleep she lost when she wondered what Lena was doing, if she was alone… 

It made her feel like a creep. She had to fight the urge to fly to Lena’s apartment some nights, to ease the fear that the woman had… company. Lena never spoke of any relationships, but Kara still worried. A beautiful woman like Lena surely didn’t spend her nights lonely. 

Kara sometimes wondered if maybe, just maybe, Lena might like her too. She did flirt occasionally… But Kara had seen her out, at galas and the like. Lena had a flirtatious personality. So that didn’t really mean anything. She sighed, her hunger dying out. She set her food down and took a sip of the wine Lena handed her. 

“Are you ok?” Lena looked concerned, her voice gentle. Kara settled back on the couch, cradling her wine glass in one hand. Lena followed suit, turning to face her on the couch, her arm propping her head up, fingers tangling in her dark hair. 

“I am. I mean… yeah. I’m ok.” Kara watched as Lena’s frown deepened. Her hand rose, and she lightly traced the furrow in Kara’s forehead. Kara forced herself to relax, though Lena’s touch tended to beg an opposite reaction. Lena’s hand dropped to rest on Kara’s knee. For a fleeting moment she wished she hadn’t worn pants today, so she could feel Lena’s soft skin on her own. She pushed the thought away, scowling at herself, feeling like a perv. Lena quickly jerked her hand away, looking mortified. Kara found herself studiously staring into her wine glass. 

She felt a sharp twinge of pain in her chest when Lena pulled her hand away. She had known Lena likely wasn’t interested, but the rejection still stung. She felt Lena watching her, but she couldn’t bring herself to look up. 

A loud ringing filled the room, making Kara flinch. She turned to her bag, setting down her wine.

“Hello?” 

“Kara, we need you to come in.” Alex said, sounding slightly winded.

“Ok, I’ll be right there.” Kara was relieved. She needed to deal with her feelings, and she feared she might cry. She certainly couldn’t do that in front of Lena.

“Hurry, put in your earpiece and I’ll explain on your way to the D.E.O.” Alex’s voice was rushed. Kara hung up, glancing over at Lena as she gathered her things. The woman had her CEO mask on, and she seemed upset about something. Probably that Kara was dipping out in the middle of dinner again.

“I have to go, Lena, I’m sorry…I’ll get dinner next time, ok?” she tried to keep the pain from her voice, grateful when it came out almost normal.

“There’s no need, Kara. Don’t worry yourself. I’ll see you later.” Lena stood, turning her back to the blonde. Kara sighed, walking backwards toward the door. 

“I really am sorry.” 

 

LENA

 

Well, now she knew for sure. The scowl on Kara’s face when she rested her hand on her knee… that was more than enough to solidify her conviction. Kara Danvers most certainly did NOT like her back. She was grateful that Kara had been called away. She didn’t need to hear Kara say the words, didn’t want to hear her rejection aloud. Her anger spoke volumes. 

 

She felt stupid. How could she think Kara, the walking ray of sunshine, embodiment of all that is good and right in the world, might possibly be attracted to her? How could she misread the signs? She had been certain she had caught the woman checking her out, on several occasions. 

“Well, that just shows what a fucking genius you are doesn’t it?” Lena chided herself. She felt tears slipping down her face, and for once, she didn’t bother to stop them. She simply filled her glass, draining it, before filling it again. She wandered onto the balcony, slumping over the railing and allowing herself to feel the pain. 

She was falling in love with Kara, if she hadn’t already, she was certain. How could she not? She was beautiful, of course. But she was also good and kind and loving and all of the things that made Lena’s heart fill to bursting. She made Lena feel almost normal, made her forget about being a Luthor. 

But Kara hadn’t forgotten, had she? Of course not, she thought, taking another long drink. How could anyone forget who she was? What she came from. A part of her knew that Kara could simply just not be attracted to her, or any woman. But the hateful, self loathing part of Lena believed that it was her name that caused the look of anger that crossed the woman’s angelic face. 

She stood there a long time, how long, she had no idea. Long enough for her tears to dry and anger to surface. She went to take another drink and found that her glass was drained. She cried out in frustration, throwing her glass as hard as she could without thinking. She watched as it fell, grinning joylessly as she saw it hit the ground, breaking into a million pieces that glittered in the light of a street lamp. Shattered. Like her heart. 

“Wow. Lot of anger in that little body, Luthor?”

Lena gasped, turning quickly to see Supergirl landing gently beside her. She gathered herself quickly, straightening her back and glaring at the hero. 

“Do you make it a habit to sneak up on women at night?” she snarled.

“You looked like you could use a friend.” Supergirl looked a little hurt. Lena sighed, turning back to look out at the city. 

“I could, yes. Sorry. It’s been… somewhat of a rough night for me.” Lena made her voice softer, glad to have the hero here. She was a good friend to Lena, coming by often these last few months. Sometimes they just stood quietly, other times they talked about work. Lena would talk about some invention or asshole buyers, and Supergirl would talk about kicking alien ass and rescuing puppies from trees. Yes, puppies. Supergirl’s admirers did odd things to meet her. They never spoke of their personal lives, but her company often had a way of soothing whatever was bothering Lena without her having to say anything. She had been a strong shoulder for Lena, and she didn’t want to chase her off. 

Lena turned her gaze to the woman, watching the breeze play over her, causing her flawless hair to rise gently away from her face and her cape to billow lightly behind her. It seemed as if even the wind loved her, doing its best to make her appear ever the hero. Lena quietly took in the perfect contours of her face, the bright blue of her eyes. She was rather beautiful, Lena conceded. Her arms were tone and her suit hinted at abs, doing nothing to hide the swell of her breasts and, from what Lena could see, she had a great ass. 

Lena had spent more than a few nights thinking about her in a less than friendly way early on, before she started falling for Kara. She had always been attracted to the woman, but had somehow forgotten that in her desire for the reporter. It was more raw than the way she felt about Kara; when she thought of her, she thought of gentle kisses and love making. Supergirl, on the other hand? She wanted to fuck her brains out. As her eyes trailed back up to Supergirl’s face, she blushed a bit to see the hero watching her with a raised brow and a tiny smile that could possibly called a smirk. 

“What?” Lena scoffed. “Please, tell me people don’t check you out constantly. Lie to me, Supergirl.” 

The hero laughed, shaking her head. Without thinking, Lena took a step toward her, her front flush with the blonde’s back, resting her hands on the railing and trapping the hero between her arms. Obviously she could move if she wanted to. 

“Tell me that women don’t look at you like that every day.” Lena was whispering now, and she thought she heard a sharp intake of breath. “Tell me that they don’t undress you with their eyes… surely you know what they must be thinking?”

Lena felt the hero slump a little, leaning some of her weight into her. Lena pushed harder against her, until the blonde’s waist was pressing into the railing. 

“No… I- I don’t know what they’re thinking…” Supergirl’s voice trailed off, and Lena smirked. She had her. Guilt flashed through her for a moment, thinking of Kara. She pushed it aside, choosing to ignore it. Kara didn’t want her. That much was clear. 

“I know. They’re thinking about what it might be like to take you to bed… to strip this suit off you…” Her hands left the rail, sliding lightly down the hero’s sides, feeling the soft material under her fingertips. Her hands came to a rest low on her hips. The blonde was breathing hard now, and Lena was certain that there was no physical need for the alien to pant. She was definitely affected by Lena’s words. 

“They want to know what it feels like… to be fucked by a super.” When the hero groaned, she smirked. Lena ground her hips into Supergirl’s ass, just once, before she whispered once more, directly into her ear, her voice slightly raspy. 

“Who can blame them though, really? Who wouldn’t want to know what lust looks like on you? Who hasn’t wondered what you taste like, hasn’t thought about you naked and on your knees, begging to be fucked? I have.”

In a flash, Lena found her ass against the railing, the hero pressing into her, a look of fierce hunger on her face. Lena melted when the woman kissed her, with lips softer than she could have ever imagined. Her arms wrapped around her neck, moaning as Supergirl’s fingers dug into her hips. Their tongues battled for dominance, and Lena refused to submit. She captured the blonde’s tongue, bobbing her head a little as she sucked on it. Supergirl’s guttural moan shot straight between her legs, and Lena hastily backed her through the door, into her office. 

As soon as the hero’s ass hit her desk, Lena was tugging at her cape, trying to get the damn thing off. She needed skin, now. Understanding, Supergirl pushed her back a step, and in a blur she removed her suit, leaving her in matching blue bra and panties. Panting, she leaned back into the desk, tugging Lena’s hips lightly, pulling her back into her. Lena slipped her thigh between the other woman’s, marveling at her beauty as blue eyes fluttered shut, her mouth parting in a little O. 

She had been right about the abs, she was happy to see. Every inch of the hero was perfect. Long tone legs were spread around her own, and she felt her arousal grow as she felt burning heat on her thigh. Strong hands tugged her dress over her head, and she watched the blonde drink her in. She wore a matching black lace set today, and judging by her moan, the other woman appreciated it. 

She leaned in, briefly capturing the blonde’s lips before letting her own trail down her jaw and throat. She bit lightly, and strong hands shot down to grip her ass, pulling her even closer. As her tongue lapped at the skin over Supergirl’s bra, she ground her leg into the hero, smirking as another low groan was torn from her lips. She reached around, easily unhooking her bra and tugging it from Supergirl’s heaving chest. 

She palmed one breast roughly while she nipped at the other, loving every little whimper her actions wrought from the other worldly creature. She felt the dampness soaking through Supergirl’s panties as she rode her thigh, and her thirst got the best of her. She dropped to her knees, sliding the ruined things down long legs. She parted her thighs, looking up into stormy blue eyes. She thought for a moment that she glimpsed conflict there, but it was quickly overshadowed by lust. She watched the hero as she brought her mouth to her dripping core, another shot of liquid heat flaring between her own legs as her head tipped back, a long, loud moan filling the room. 

She teased, hell bent on making this goddess beg. She circled her entrance, barely dipping into it before lapping up the length of her slit, lightly flicking over her clit, giving just enough to keep her on edge, but not enough to tip her over it. For several long minutes she continued her torture, listening to the woman pant and whimper. One hand finally came to rest in Lena’s hair, tentatively urging her on. But Lena resisted, continuing to deny her orgasm. 

When she heard metal warp, she knew she had won. Supergirl’s hand gripped the edge of her desk, knuckles white as she squeezed down.

“Please, Lena…” Supergirl’s voice was a more whimper than anything.

Lena stopped her gentle teasing, sucking her clit roughly into her mouth, flicking her tongue over it. The blonde moaned her approval, and Lena released her with a loud ‘pop’.

“Please what?” she asked, thoroughly enjoying the hero’s frustration. She was surprised to see the woman blush deeply, shyness radiating from every pore. Gone was the confidence she had grown to expect, replaced by something softer, more vulnerable. She nearly doubled back, but before she could, she saw something flicker in those blue eyes as they looked down at Lena. The hand in her hair tightened, gently pulling Lena’s mouth back to her core. 

“Please… make me cum, Lena…” Supergirl’s voice wavered just a little, and something about her uncertainty endeared her to Lena. She felt her heart swell for the other girl, and it confused her a little. She brushed the feeling aside, returning her attention to the task at hand. She lapped at her entrance before dipping in and out with a firm tongue, the pad of her thumb toying with her clit. 

Supergirl’s shyness melted away as Lena watched her blue eyes slam shut, moans filling the air, louder and louder until Lena felt her clamp down around her tongue. She savored the taste that filled her mouth, her arousal peaking as the hero fell to pieces under her tongue. She licked long strokes up the length of her slit until she came down, shuddering slightly. 

Supergirl let out a shaky breath, and with a contented grin, she tugged at Lena until she stood between her legs. Their lips crashed together, hands wandering over each other’s skin haphazardly. Lena heard a loud ripping sound, and she pulled her head back, nearly laughing at the surprised look on the blonde’s face. Holding Lena’s torn bra up, she smiled guiltily, an unspoken apology. Lena snorted, shaking her head with a small smile. 

She suddenly felt herself being lifted up, and she gasped as Supergirl spun them around, her ass landing on the desk. Just as suddenly, the hero attacked her breasts, sucking and biting at her nipples roughly. Lena began panting, arching her back to give her better access. She tangled her fingers in long blonde locks, wrapping her legs around Supergirl’s hips. She couldn’t stop a low groan of approval when she felt her soaked panties being torn off her. 

Soft lips returned to her own, and Lena began writhing as she felt fingers trail lightly up her thighs, creeping slowly toward her core. They moaned in unison when Supergirl finally reached her center. 

“Oh… Lena… You’re so wet.” Supergirl’s pleased whisper sounded nearly reverent as she gently dragged her middle finger through Lena’s folds, wringing a desperate whimper from the brunette’s lips. She circled Lena’s clit, flicking over it at random, and Lena found herself on the brink almost immediately. She clung to the blonde, her hands fisted in her hair, bucking her hips into Supergirl’s hand as she buried her face into her shoulder. When she felt two fingers pressing gentle circles around her entrance, she nearly cried out in desperation. 

“Please…” her voice was barely a whisper, but Supergirl heard her. Smirking into Lena’s shoulder, she dipped one finger in to the first knuckle before quickly resuming her exquisite torture.

“Please what?” Lena could practically hear Supergirl’s smugness, but right now, she couldn’t bring herself to give a shit. She groaned, raising her hips into the girls hand once again.

“I need to feel you-” a moan broke off her words as her clit was lightly pinched. She fought to continue, breath hitching in her chest.“Inside… I need you to fuck me…” 

Whatever else she might have said was quickly forgotten as two long fingers slammed into her, and she cried out at the sudden but welcome intrusion. Without hesitation, Supergirl began thrusting into her, her hips guiding her hand. Between the fingers pounding into her and the palm that bumped her clit with each stroke, Lena found herself releasing an unending string of moans and curses.

When a third finger entered her a minute later, she came hard, her head tipping back, mouth open in a silent scream. Supergirl kept thrusting, slower and slower, extending her orgasm. She came down slowly, her head dropping back to the hero’s shoulder as she panted. Gently removing her fingers, Supergirl lifted Lena, carrying her to the couch, setting her down carefully. Lena flopped onto her back, pulling the blonde down on top of her to settle between her legs. She captured her lips, nipping at the hero’s bottom lip. 

Supergirl cradled her face lightly, pulling back a moment to look into Lena’s eyes, a glimmer of something soft in her own. When she leaned back in, taking Lena’s lips gently with her own, Lena melted. They kissed tenderly, slowly, and Lena felt her heart swell once more.

But wait. That wasn’t right, was it? No. She shouldn’t be kissing Supergirl like this. Then she realized what the look in Supergirl’s eyes had been.

Love.

No. No! Supergirl couldn’t be in love with her. That wasn’t… it shouldn’t be like this. She panicked, pushing the blonde back until she was on her knees between Lena’s legs. She took a shaky breath, standing up and putting a few feet between them. She couldn’t do… that. Couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Didn’t want to. Rough sex had been one thing. Something stupidity and insecurity told her was a good idea. But she couldn’t… make love… with anyone, not with Kara in her heart the way she was. Somehow that felt like a betrayal, even if her feelings weren’t returned. 

She couldn’t help but flinch when she saw the brief flash of pain cross Supergirl’s face. She looked at the floor for a moment, breathing deeply, trying to think what she should say. When she looked up again, the hero was standing by her desk, slipping back into her suit. She turned, not looking directly at Lena. The pain was gone, replaced by a defeated acceptance. 

“Supergirl…” Lena didn’t know what to say. 

“Don’t worry about it. I have to go anyway, puppy in a tree and all that…” Supergirl shrugged, clearly not interested in hearing whatever crap excuse Lena might come up with. She turned to leave, and Lena couldn’t help but try to salvage their friendship. 

“Wait! Please…” Her voice trailed off as the hero stilled, not turning to face her. She wracked her brain for a good enough reason, and the truth is all that came to her. 

“I’m think I’m in love with… someone else. I just… they don’t want me back… I was upset. I’m so sorry, Supergirl. I wasn’t thinking… I didn’t mean…” 

Supergirl’s back stiffened, and Lena shut up. Turning slowly, the hero looked into her eyes, glaring. Lena nearly wilted under the weight of her anger. With her hands fisted at her sides, the blonde’s voice was filled with a controlled rage.

“So you thought that fucking me would, what? Make you forget about him? Make you feel better about yourself?” 

Lena’s eyes found the floor again, tears filling her eyes. God, she was an idiot, wasn’t she? Supergirl continued, seemingly unable to stop herself. 

“So why did you stop? Did you realize that I might have feelings too? That me saving you every other day was more to me than a job? That me coming here, spending all my free time with you might actually mean something to me?” She took a shaking breath, releasing it in a short burst of false laughter. Lena couldn’t find words to reply.

“I thought we were friends, Miss Luthor. Clearly, I was mistaken.” She strode out to the balcony, her last words shaking Lena to her core. 

“I won’t make that mistake again.”

 

KARA

 

Tears flowed freely as she flew straight up, breaking through the clouds. Hovering there, looking up at the stars with blurry eyes, she felt something break inside her. Even as Supergirl, she wasn’t enough for Lena. She screamed, long and hard.

 

……….

 

The next morning, Kara lay in her bed, still hurting. She hadn’t slept at all last night, crying for hours. Her phone vibrated, and she groaned, rolling over to grab it off the nightstand. She checked the message reluctantly, hoping it wasn’t Alex, calling her in for one emergency or another.

LENA: Good morning! Cinnamon rolls?

Kara groaned, suddenly wishing it had been Alex. She briefly considered lying, telling Lena she wasn’t feeling well. Which wasn’t really a lie, after all. But she would have to explain what was wrong, and she definitely couldn’t do that. Her outburst last night had already caused the loss of Lena as a friend to Supergirl. Kara didn’t want to lose her all together. 

She felt tears threaten to show themselves again as she remembered what the woman had said last night. She was in love with someone else. She held back the tears, biting her lip until the feeling passed. Sighing, she replied.

KARA: Always. Your office?

A light knock startled her. She looked through the door, and sure enough, there stood Lena with a pastry box and coffee. Grabbing her glasses and throwing her hair up, she watched her a moment, taking a second to collect herself as she walked to the door. Lena looked tired, a frown etched deeply into her face. She watched as Lena straightened, pulling a bright smile into place just as Kara opened the door. 

“Morning! I come bearing gifts!” Lena laughed, stepping into the apartment, looking like she hadn’t a care in the world. She set breakfast on the table, shrugging out of her coat and plopping down in a stool. When she finally looked up at Kara, her smile dropped. 

“Shit, Kara. Are you ok?” Lena looked concerned. It took a moment to understand why. She realized that she probably looked awful. Alien or not, crying for hours had probably turned her eyes red and puffy. She forced a smile, sitting down across from her friend. 

“All good. I’m surprised to see you here so early.” Kara glanced at the clock, wincing. It was ten already. 

“Are you sure? You never sleep this late…” Lena’s voice trailed off, her voice betraying her worry. Kara sighed.

“Look… Lena… It’s better if we don’t talk about it. Let’s just eat, yeah?” She didn’t want to lie. Really, really didn’t. But she also really, really didn’t want to talk about it. She grabbed her coffee, taking a sip, reaching for the pastry box. She jumped when Lena’s hand slammed down on the box, stopping Kara. Her eyes shot up to meet Lena’s, finding them filled with blind rage. Her mouth dropped open a little, her eyes wide, not sure what she had said that deserved that level of anger. 

“She told you, didn’t she?” Lena’s voice was level, but cold.

“Who told me… what?” Kara was beyond confused.

“Supergirl!” Lena said the name like a curse, and Kara flinched. That seemed to answer whatever question Lena was asking.

“Of course she did. That fucking…” Lena sighed, her anger suddenly dying out. She dropped her head into her hands. 

“That’s not fair. I can’t be mad that she told you, of course she told you. You’re her friend, surely she doesn’t have many, with the whole secret identity thing…” Lena’s voice was soft now. Kara still didn’t understand what was going on. Lena suddenly looked up, her gaze intense as she met Kara’s. 

“I didn’t mean to hurt her Kara. I wasn’t thinking, I was hurt and I guess I assumed it was something she did all the time, you know? I didn’t know, how could I know… I mean, I’m a Luthor, and she’s a Super…” Tears filled Lena’s eyes as she tried to make Kara understand. “I didn’t know she had… feelings… for me I mean, obviously she has feelings, she’s so damn good all the time, you have to be a loving person to do what she does but I just… I didn’t realize…” She sobbed, her head falling into her hands again. Kara fought to hold her own tears back. “I would never… if I had known, I wouldn’t have had sex with her. I didn’t mean to hurt her, I thought it would be the same for her… Fuck, I’m a moron, Kara. And I don’t even know how to get ahold of her, to apologize… I don’t want to lose her!” 

Kara couldn’t bear to hear Lena’s pain. Of course she hadn’t meant to hurt her. Lena was a good person, after all. She just didn’t realize that she was someone another person could love. Kara sighed, coming around the table to stand behind her, holding Lena in her arms. They stayed that way a long while, until Lena finally cried herself out. Kara sat down beside her, and they finally ate breakfast in silence, both lost in thought.

……….

 

A few hours later, Kara landed on Lena’s balcony with a light thump. The CEO turned to face her with a look of relief. She jumped up from her desk, opening her mouth to speak as she came through the door to the balcony. Kara cut her off before she could utter a single word.

“I am sorry for my outburst last night, Lena.” She saw the look of surprise on Lena’s face, speaking again before Lena could. “I understand, sort of, why you…” Kara ran a hand through her hair, quickly collecting her thoughts before continuing on a different track. “The point is, I shouldn’t have assumed that you felt… the way I do. We had sex, and it was great. We’re friends, and I would like to stay friends, so… a repeat of last night is… not a great idea. I don’t want what happened to cost me your friendship. So if we could just… continue, the way we were… I would like that.”

“I would like that, too. And I am truly, so, so sorry-” Kara cut her off again.

“Please, don’t. It’s ok. I understand now, and I would just rather… not.” She couldn’t talk about this anymore. Appearing to understand, Lena nodded. Kara looked out at the city a moment, thinking about how to proceed. She could feel Lena’s sad eyes on her, and Kara didn’t want her pity.

“Maybe… a few days, then?” Kara asked. Some space might help her put this behind her. 

“Of course. Whatever you need.” 

 

LENA

 

As she watched Supergirl fly off, Lena’s heart broke for the woman. If she felt for Lena anywhere near as much as Lena felt for Kara, she must be devastated. For a moment, she almost wished she had fallen in love with the hero instead of the reporter. Supergirl was amazing, truly. She probably would have made Lena very happy. She sighed, pouring herself a scotch. Instead, they were both in love with someone who didn’t love them in return. It was a pain Lena had never experienced before. One she hoped to drown with lots and lots of alcohol. 

 

……..

 

As it turns out, alcohol is NOT the way to go when trying to forget the pain of rejection. If anything, it seemed that Lena felt worse. She lay on the couch in her office, thinking about Kara. This was ridiculous, as far as she was concerned. She must look like a teenage girl on some drama show, drunk and crying her heart out. Her phone chirped, and she dropped her phone twice before she managed to read the message.

KARA: Hey, how are you feeling?

Lena snorted. Fucking fantastic, thanks for asking. Not like I’m sitting here, drowning in tears like a schoolgirl because I’m in love with someone far too good for me. Because that would be absolutely idiotic, wouldn’t it? Pathetic, even. I am a Luthor, after all. My heart is about as penetrable as the Fortress of Solitude. So yeah, mother fucking a ok over here. Just peachy.

She dropped her phone to the floor, deciding not to respond. She continued to wallow, downing two more drinks before she heard a knock on the door. She didn’t get up, hoping whatever moron was working on a Sunday night would just leave her alone. She grimaced as she heard the door open. 

“Lena?” Aw fuck. Kara, no. Lena didn’t want the reporter to see her like this. She struggled to stand up, weaving on her feet a bit before sitting back down, dizzy. 

“Kara, what are you doing here?” Lena asked bitterly as the blonde sat down beside her, looking worried. 

“Your text was… it seemed like maybe you might want to talk?” Kara’s voice was gentle, as was her hand between Lena’s shoulder blades. Brow furrowed, Lena thought a moment. What text? She hadn’t responded... She scooped up her phone, looking at their last text conversation. Fuck. She had typed and sent her rant. 

“Fuck. I didn’t mean to send that… I’m sorry Kara, you didn’t need to come.” Lena could hear the slur in her own voice, and she was mortified. “You can go, I’m ok-”

“No, you’re not. Don’t lie to me Lena. I’m your friend. Just talk to me, please. This isn’t like you, you’re not normally so… messy.” Kara’s voice was somehow both tender and stern. “You’re hurting. Let me help, please.” Lena looked into her earnest eyes, and it hit her again. How much she didn’t deserve Kara. That she didn’t love Lena. A fresh wave of pain crashed over her, and she jumped to her feet, swaying a bit. When Kara leapt up to steady her, holding her gently in her arms, Lena jerked away. 

“Don’t do that, Kara! That’s the problem!” Lena didn’t see the hurt in Kara’s eyes as she quickly stepped back, putting space between them. 

“I think… I’m going to go.” The pain in Kara’s voice filtered into Lena’s brain a moment too late, and before she could try to explain, the door clicked shut. 

 

……..

 

“Miss Luthor?” Lena did her best not to wince. Jess’s voice was far too loud as far as the ache in her skull was concerned. She woke in her office Monday morning with one hell of a hangover and the vague memory of last night’s humiliation.

“Jess?” 

“Your friend, Miss Danvers, is she at her office today?” Lena looked at her assistant in mild confusion. She thought a moment. It was Monday morning, so yes, her normal work history said Kara was probably in the office. 

“Most likely, why?” Lena asked. Jess looked worried, picking up the TV remote silently. The news came on, and in a moment Lena understood the cause of Jess’s concern. It looked as if there had been an accident at CatCo. The screen showed fire coming from the lower few stories of the building, and a reporter was announcing that firefighters were unable to get near enough to pull CatCo employees from the blaze. 

“Call my driver, now!” Lena rushed to the elevator, pressing the button repeatedly as she anxiously waited for the doors to open. She called Kara, getting her voicemail. 

“No, no, no. Kara. Please don’t be there, please.” Lena felt hot tears streaming down her face as she ran to her car, yelling at her driver to get her to CatCo as fast as he could. She kept calling Kara, and kept receiving no answer. Even as he broke every speed law in the city, Lena urged her driver to go faster. The car came to a halt half a block from the building, unable to get closer. Lena kicked off her shoes and ran. As she got closer, she saw Supergirl fly out of the building with four people clinging to her. As she flew back in, Lena dialed again, looking around frantically, hoping to glimpse Kara in the growing crowd. 

After twenty long minutes, Supergirl landed, speaking briefly to an officer. Lena rushed to her side.

“Supergirl!” The hero turned, looking surprised to see Lena. “Did you get Kara out?” The blonde shook her head, her mouth opening to speak.

A loud explosion rained chunks of cement down on the crowd, and people fled in every direction, screaming. Lena felt her breath catch in her chest, and she fell to her knees, staring up at the crumbling building until tears made it impossible to see. 

“-na! Lena! Are you hurt?” Lena realized that Supergirl was crouched down in front of her, shaking her and shouting. “Lena, damn it, answer me!” 

“No! Kara… I love her. I love her. She can’t be… she’s not.” Lena’s voice rose until she was nearly yelling.

“You love… Kara?” Lena ignored Supergirl, continuing to ramble anxiously.

“She wasn’t in there. Right? She must have been out. She can’t be… gone.” The word choked Lena. She dialed again, muttering to herself. “I love her. I love her. She’s fine, she’s ok…” Voicemail again. 

Lena looked at Supergirl, fear flaring up inside her. The hero just crouched there, looking at the ground, frozen, as if unsure what to do. Maybe she knew something Lena didn’t. Maybe she knew Kara had been in the building. No. She refused to believe it. 

She dialed again, and over the noise of the crowd she heard something else. A phone ringing, somewhere nearby. When her call went to voicemail, the ringing stopped. Rising to her feet, she called again, listening hard. There it was again. Coming from… No. She looked down. Supergirl’s eyes rose to meet hers, and Lena hung up. The ringing stopped. 

As realization dawned on Lena, she saw guilt in Supergirl’s eyes. Her very, very familiar blue eyes. Lena took a step back, then another, unwilling to believe it. Supergirl rose, a hand reaching out to her. 

“Lena…” 

Lena bolted.

 

KARA

 

When she had pulled the last people from the building, she gave an officer the all clear. She heard Lena call her, and she was surprised to see the woman there. She was even more shocked when the building exploded, and she panicked when Lena dropped to her knees. She quickly scanned the woman, seeing no injuries. But tears streamed down her face like twin rivers, and she stared off, looking lost. She shook her, begging her to respond, desperate to make sure she was ok. 

When Lena finally spoke, her words nearly took the air from Kara’s lungs. Had Lena just said what she thought she said? Had she really said that she loved her? Lena ignored her, mumbling to herself. She had. She said it again. Lena loved her. The sobs tearing through her slight frame left no question as to what kind of love it was. Kara was watching Lena’s heart break in front of her.

She looked at the ground, searching for the words she needed to tell Lena who she was, that she was ok. She froze, at a loss. Suddenly, she realized that Lena was standing now, her phone no longer pressed to her ear. Immediately after, she noticed her phone ringing in her boot again. It had been ringing none stop for half an hour now. When she realized why, and who had been calling, she looked up. Meeting Lena’s eyes, she watched Lena hit a button on her phone and the ringing stopped. 

She saw the moment Lena connected the dots. With a pained look on her face, Lena stepped back, then again. Kara said her name, reaching out, desperate to do something, she didn’t know what. Comfort Lena, maybe make her understand… but she didn’t have the chance to do anything before Lena turned, running.

 

………

It had been two days.

She didn’t know if she should try to talk to Lena or give her space. She wanted to see her, to try to explain… She thought back over the past few days, slumping down into her couch. Everything made more sense now that she knew how Lena felt about her. They had been breaking each other’s hearts left and right. She wished for the hundredth time that she had told Lena she was Supergirl ages ago. She sighed, knowing there was nothing to be done about it now. She had done what she, her sister, and the rest of the D.E.O. had thought was right. She couldn’t take it back.

There was a knock on the door, and Kara was relived and overjoyed to see Lena on the other side. She flew to open it, and Lena stepped in without looking at her.

 

LENA

 

She didn’t know what to say. She stood by the door, unsure. All she knew was that she needed Kara. The past two days were spent fluctuating between sadness, anger, confusion, and the gratitude that Kara wasn’t dead. In the end, that gratitude was what won out. And here she was. She shifted, uncomfortable in the silence. 

“Lena…” Kara’s voice was so gentle, like she feared she might startle Lena. She felt her heart throb. She had feared for a time, no matter how brief, that she may never hear that voice again. 

Lena leapt into Kara’s arms, her legs wrapping around her waist as she pressed her lips to the blonde’s with a fierce hunger. She knew now that Kara loved her too. She hadn’t completely unraveled the mess that was their love life, but she knew that Kara was Supergirl, and Supergirl loved Lena. The heated kiss Kara gave her solidified that knowledge. She poured all her love into the kiss, hoping that the other woman would feel it, understand the magnitude of Lena’s love for her. After many long moments, Lena was forced to come up for air. She buried her face in Kara’s shoulder, breathing in her comforting scent. Strong arms held her tightly, and Lena felt more whole than she ever remembered feeling. This is where she belonged. 

 

……..

 

LENA a month later

 

Pouring herself a drink, Lena was standing by the bar when she heard Kara land on the balcony. Before she could turn, she felt the hero behind her.

“Mmmm, hey baby, missed you…” she said as Kara wrapped her arms around her waist from behind, holding her against her chest and rocking slightly.

“Missed you too, love. Have you eaten?” 

“Not yet… but I am awfully hungry, Supergirl…” She turned in Kara’s arms, a slight grin telling the blonde exactly what she was hungry for. 

“I bet you are, Miss Luthor. What would you like me to do about that?” Kara smirked, a teasing edge to her voice. She ran her hands down Lena’s sides before gripping her ass and tugging her forward roughly. Lena groaned, her body flush with Kara’s. 

“Take this damn thing off.” She yanked on Kara’s cape before pushing her away. Moving to sit at her desk, she watched Kara strip out of her suit, stalking toward her all the while. Now clad only in underwear, the hero went to straddle Lena’s lap. She stopped Kara with a hand on her chest, shaking her head. 

“All of it, baby.” Lena purred. Kara trembled a little as she slowly unhooked her bra, letting it slide down her arms to hit the floor. Lena groaned as she took in Kara’s perfect breasts, and the blonde smirked again. Quickly standing, Lena adopted a stoic expression, grabbing her hips and spinning her. With a firm hand on her back, she pushed Kara forward until she was leaned over the desk, ass in the air. 

“I’m going to wipe that little smirk right off your face, Kara.” Lena’s voice was stern, and Kara whimpered. She loved when Lena took control, and Lena knew it. Quickly tugged her panties down her legs, Lena hit her knees behind her. Pushing her thighs apart, she wasted no time teasing, licking broad strokes along Kara’s already soaked slit. She smiled into her core when the blonde pushed back, panting and looking for more. 

She stood after a long minute, pulling Kara to stand, one hand fisted tightly in her long blonde hair, forcing her to arch her back. Lena knew it didn’t hurt her, but it certainly turned her into a moaning puddle of need. With a smirk of her own, she thrust two fingers into Kara’s core, as deep as she could. Kara cried out, muttering nonsensically as Lena set a fast pace, pounding into her. She built up Kara’s orgasm before releasing her grip on her hair and rubbing her clit with the palm of her hand. 

She felt Kara tighten around her fingers, her walls fluttering rapidly as she came. She fell forward onto the desk, and Lena stilled her fingers, leaving them deep in Kara’s core as she rode out her orgasm. 

 

KARA

 

She caught her breath quickly, whimpering a little when Lena gently removed her fingers. She turned, pulling the brunette into her arms, kissing her briefly before ripping her clothes apart. They went through a lot of clothes, but hey, she liked it, Lena liked it, so whatever. In the blink of an eye she had Lena naked, and she lifted her up, setting her on the desk. Lena moaned, and the sound went straight between her legs. 

“I brought you something… want to see?” Kara asked, her voice low, nearly a growl. 

“Yes, show me.” Lena didn’t hesitate, and Kara knew she would like this surprise. Moving at top speed, she ran to the bag she brought. Quickly slipping on the strap on she had bought earlier in the week, she was seated in Lena’s office chair before the brunette’s heart could beat three times. Legs spread slightly, her arms resting on the arms of the chair, she leaned back casually, watching Lena drink in the sight.

They had talked about using a strap on, and Kara was as excited to try it. Judging by the look on Lena’s face, she was too. Her eyes were filled with desire as she slid off the desk, straddling the blonde. She felt both of Lena’s hands gripping her hair roughly as their lips met and their tongues clashed. Her fingers dug into Lena’s ass, pulling her tighter against her. When her core met the long, thick length of the strap on, Lena groaned, rotating her hips slowly, grinding against it. Kara could barely breathe, her desire to take Lena quickly becoming overwhelming. 

“Kara, baby, I want to ride you.” Lena moaned into her mouth, and Kara’s hips thrust up without her say so. 

Lena’s hand trailed down Kara’s body, guiding the tip of the toy to her entrance. She watched the head disappear into Lena’s core, the sight making arousal coil tightly in her belly. Lena let out a long, low moan as she slowly took the length to its base. Both hands in Kara’s hair once again, she slowly rose up, leaving just the tip inside, before sliding back down. Kara groaned as she bottomed out, the toy bumping pleasantly against her clit. She gently helped Lena ride her, her hands under the brunette’s ass lifting some of her weight for her as she rose and fell on the toy. 

“Fuck Kara… your cock feels so fucking good…” Lena’s raspy words wrought a broken sound from Kara, something akin to a moan. Seeming to notice the impact her words had, she continued. “I want more… I need you to fuck me, baby. Hard.” 

With a low growl, Kara lifted Lena, laying her over her desk without parting their hips. She quickly spread the brunette’s legs, holding her thighs to keep them spread wide as she thrust forward, hard. Lena cried out, her head dropping back to rest on her desk. She pumped her hips, faster and faster, pounding into Lena at a pace that a human probably couldn’t match. The woman seemed to approve, her moans growing louder and louder as the minutes passed, until Kara was sure that Lena’s voice would be hoarse tomorrow. She felt her own impending orgasm build, the base of the toy stimulating her in a way that had her moaning right along with the woman underneath her.

“Fuck, Kara… you’re so deep… I’m gonna cum baby…” Lena cried out, and Kara thrust even faster, her hips a blur. They fell over the edge together, the air rent with their mixed moans. Kara slowed to a stop, gently pulling out and quickly removing the toy, dropping it on the desk before carrying Lena to the couch. She lay down with Lena on top of her, stroking her back as she rode out the last waves of her orgasm. 

Sighing contentedly, she closed her eyes, listening to Lena’s breathing slowly even out as the woman fell asleep in her arms. 

Right where she belonged.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you think:)


End file.
